


Askbox Fics [Supernatural]

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Series: Tumblr Askbox Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Wings, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic, Wings, not all chapters are explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: A real mixed bag of nuts from my old SPN days on tumblr. Some chapters are explicit, some aren't. Please mind the chapter titles and warnings in the author's notes.





	1. [Samifer] NSFW wings and bottom!Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** light bondage, mild dirty talk, anal sex, bottom!Lucifer
> 
> \-------
> 
> And we're just gonna start this collection off with sex because fuck why not. Some of you probably know who I am if you've read Housebreaking angels. You know what I do, you know why I was here. Enjoy.

Sam pressed a third finger into Lucifer, stretching him open further. The archangel’s hands were bound by Sam’s FBI tie and held over his head. For all Lucifer’s power he hadn't snapped the tie and freed his hands – a thing that would take hardly a thought to do. And Sam knew he must be dying to break free. The hunter had been teasing his hole for nearly twenty minutes now, slowly fucking Lucifer with his fingers. Every so often he would move his free hand up to run through Lucifer’s feathers, softly tugging on them and driving the archangel even crazier.

Sam loved making Lucifer come undone. He loved having this control over such an impossibly powerful creature. Sam couldn’t get enough of the way Lucifer canted his hips upwards, against whatever Sam was fucking him with at the time – his fingers, his cock, some improvised dildo. He loved that eventually, depending on how stubborn Lucifer was feeling that day, the angel would pant out his name, begging for his finish. And, depending on how good of a mood Sam was in, he’d give into the pleas.

Tonight, Lucifer was feeling obstinate and was keening out nonsense and Enochian, but refused to use Sam’s name, to ask him to finish him off. His hips were pulled up so that Lucifer was kneeling, his ass sticking up in the air as his back sloped downwards, his hands tied up and resting above his head. His fingers twitched with every drag and stretch of Sam’s fingers. His wings flapped wildly and twitched, their agitation Sam’s best clue to how undone Lucifer was.

Sam pressed in with his fingers again, rough and harsh. He knew Lucifer not only could take it but liked it. He leaned over Lucifer’s back, his feathers brushing against Sam’s bare chest and exciting the hunter even further. He’d have taken Lucifer right then and there if it didn’t mean letting the angel come out on top. This was the game they played and Sam was going to play it right. “Come on,” he whispered into Lucifer’s ear. “You know what to do if you want my cock. It’s easy, Luce, just say it.”

The archangel growled feebly. Sam knew he was close to winning. He spread his fingers once before pulling them out, pointedly dragging them as slowly as he could. The way Lucifer’s wings stiffened in their quivering he knew it wouldn’t be long now. “One little word,” he cooed.

He shoved all three fingers back in at once, thrusting them in and out in a rapid pace. He had him. “S-Sam!”

Smiling, Sam kissed his way down Lucifer’s back, between his wings, feeling the feathers and muscles shaking on either side of his face. He didn’t stop until he was past the tailbone and softly nipping his way down the globe of Lucifer’s ass. “About time.”

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in a generous amount before covering his cock with it. Sam wasted no time lining himself up and pressing into Lucifer. The archangel’s wings snapped out at the penetration, feathers shaking, his lower set thrashing about. Pressed up to the hilt Sam bent forward and nipped and kissed the base of the middle pair, causing Lucifer to groan out, back arching the best it could.

Sam’s thrusts started shallow but the pace soon quickened. He’d spent too long trying to get Lucifer to call out his name, there was very little patience left now that he was buried balls deep into his angel. Below him Lucifer was calling out his name, wrists straining against his restraints, but not snapping them. Sam felt something swell in his chest at the sight.

He pounded into Lucifer, not bothering to be gentle – every time he was Lucifer chided him, telling him he wouldn't break. He felt himself getting closer as his thrusts became harsher and more erratic. “Sam! Please!” Lucifer keened. “I can’t- please!”

Lucifer was begging openly now and Sam couldn’t deny him. He reached around and grabbed Lucifer’s cock, jerking him rapidly. It wasn’t long when he felt Lucifer clench tightly around him and a warm wetness spurt on to his hand. The three sets of wings shot out, stiff and high before slumping down with the rest of Lucifer’s body. Sam’s thrusts didn’t slow. One… two… three more and he spilled himself inside Lucifer.

Panting, he pulled out slowly, the wet drag sending shocks up his spine. He collapsed next to Lucifer, settling under his wings as he reached to untie him. “I’ll never know why you make this so difficult.”

Lucifer hummed and wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist. “You love it.”

Rolling his eyes Sam ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “So not the point.”


	2. [Samifer] High School!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer are childhood best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS:** none

The Shurleys had lived in the same town as the Winchesters for as long as Sam could remember. And, for just as long it seemed, Sam had known Luce. Luce (his proper name was Lucifer but he hated how people stared when they found out so he forbade anyone from using it ever) and Sam had hated each other at first. Sam was in first grade and Luce was in third and Sam had gotten to the swing first but had failed to climb on before Luce had sat in it. There had been a great deal of screaming and hair pulling that day.

Both of their parents had gotten phone calls that day. John had not been happy and had gone over to the Shurley house to have a word with Luce’s dad. Somehow the two men had walked away good friends and with a play date arranged.

In the following months Sam and Luce would torment each other. Every time Luce would try to ask something of Sam nicely, like the teachers asked him to, Sam would say no - no matter what he was asking. Luce was quick to anger and would push Sam or pull his hair and Sam would fight back (just like had Dean taught him to do). Their parents got a lot of phone calls that year.

The summer after their first year of near constant harassment all of Luce’s paints went missing. All of Sam’s toy soldiers also went missing.

On the fourth of July, while their Dads were bantering by the grill Sam returned the paints - unused - and Luce gave Sam his soldiers back - safe and sound. After that they were of the best of friends.

Luce still picked on him and pulled his hair sometimes, Sam lauded his better grades over Luce whenever he saw the chance. 

During fall that Sam had gone into the fourth grade Uriel Adler was pushing him around. Luce had punched him in the face and made sure, from that point on, that everyone knew no one was allowed to pick on Sam but him (and Dean, but he didn’t count because he got special brother rules). No one picked on Sam after that. That winter, after Winter Break was over, a bunch of boys were holding Luce’s books out of his reach and calling him names. Sam snuck up behind them and pulled their pants down and told them to leave his friend alone.

After school that day Dean and Luce’s big brother Michael had been late getting home. Their hands were also awfully dirty. The boys never picked on Luce again.

When Sam got into high school Luce was a senior with a reputation for being a nasty prick. Sam knew better and he knew Luce didn’t care to correct anyone. He’d said to Sam a few years ago, when the nasty rumors had started, “Why bother? People will believe what they want. Why waste my time trying to change their minds?”

Sam was a smart kid and he had been in advanced classes for as long as they’d been available to him. Luce disliked conventional learning, even though he was brilliant and could have easily graduated valedictorian. They would up in two classes together – second period maths and eighth period World Literature – as well as lunch. They tried to see each other as much as they could in between classes. And that was how another rumor started.

Sam and that Satan kid were dating.

Neither of them were bothered enough to correct them.

xXx

Sam’s had a crush on his best friend Luce since he was old enough to know what a crush was. He thinks he’s done a damn fine job of hiding it, too. It’s October when the rumors of Luce and Sam dating finally get around to them. Sam laughs and Luce rolls his eyes, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. They both act like it’s the silliest thing they’ve ever heard.

It’s November and things have been awkward between them. Sam doesn’t know what’s wrong. Luce has been spending a lot of time with Lilith and Ruby (who both spend a lot of time looking at Sam like his some sort of insulting puzzle). Sam tries to talk to Dean about it, but all he gets is a sad “Sorry, Sammy. I don’t know what happened. Sometimes people just grow apart.”

And Sam has to hold back the childish urge to yell at his brother “No! Not Luce! Never Luce!” What he does do is sulk back to his room and plugs his headphones in and blare music until he falls asleep. His chest hurts and his eyes burn and he just really misses his best friend. He doesn’t know what he did wrong. And he doesn’t know how to find out and fix it.

November comes and goes and Sam sees less and less of Luce. He goes over to the Shurley house but Mrs. Shurley tells Sam that Luce isn’t in. Luce is never in anymore. Sam slinks back to his house, head hung. He misses the boy peering out at him from the second story window.

It’s a week into December when Luce calls Sam and asks him if he’d like to go out to dinner with him. Sam’s missed his best friend so much he doesn’t even think about how much like a date the situation is. He just wants to see Luce again.

They’ve just finished dinner when Sam notices it’s started snowing. They decide to order desert and hopefully wait out the flurry. It only winds up snowing harder. Sam and Luce bundle up and stick close together while they trek home. When they stop at Sam’s house Luce grabs Sam’s wrist before he can open the door and turns him around.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately,” he says, eyes cast upwards at the dark sky. “I needed to figure something out.” He looks at Sam now, winter-blue eyes pinning Sam in place. “And I did. Please forgive me.”

And Sam is going to say of course he does. He’ll always forgive Luce. He doesn’t plan on saying that it's because he’s in love with Luce, he plans on taking that secret to the grave with him. He never gets the chance to, though. Because Luce has leaned down and kissed him. And Sam feels his whole body warm up despite the freezing air as he kisses his best friend back.


	3. [Sabriel] Do you like me? Yes/No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[imagine your OTP](https://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/35312227495) finding out they like each other for the first time. person A passes person B a note that says “do you like me?” and when person B opens it they blush bright red. when person A gets it back, they get really excited and decide to keep the note forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS:** none
> 
> \----
> 
> Little kids been cute. You can't ask for anything more.

Sammy and Gabe had been in the same class since kindergarten. And they’d been best friends for almost as long. 

When they had met on the first day of school Gabe had pranked Sammy by switching Sammy’s juice box with an empty one while he had been distracted and drinking the stolen juice before Sammy had noticed. Sammy had told Dean when he’d gotten home, face and hands all scrunched up tight in righteous anger and embarrassment, and Dean had taught him a trick to play on Gabe the next day.

So, during drawing time when no one was looking, Sammy snuck under the table and tied Gabe’s shoe laces together before coming back up and acting like nothing had happened. When Gabe had tried to stand up and walk he tripped and fell over. At first Sammy was pleased, he’d gotten Gabe back for taking his juice. But then the whole class was laughing at him and Gabe looked like he was going to cry and Sammy wasn’t so happy anymore. 

He stood up and helped the other boy to his feet before bending to untie the laces. “Sorry, Gabe. Are you okay?”

Gabe sniffed, rubbing at his watery eyes. “Yeah. ’M fine.” With another snuffle Gabe smiled at Sammy. “That was a good one.”

Sammy smiled. “Thanks.”

And from then on Sammy and Gabe were inseparable. Their parents were happy to see their sons have a friend. Dean called Sammy a push over at first for not sticking to his guns and revenge, but then Gabe and Sammy started teaming up on him and he started to think Gabe was a brat but a funny kid even if his pranks were annoying.

They grew up together. Sammy got a little taller and wanted to be called Sam now. Like a proper, mature sixth grader. Gabe was still a troublemaker and didn’t really get too much taller at all and was the only kid in sixth grade that was shorter than Sam. He swore he had a growth spurt on the way, though. Any day now. They grew up, but they were always friends.

Until one day. One day Gabe came to school and was weird. He was quiet and blushing and wouldn’t look Sam in the eyes. He kept fiddling with a small square of folded up paper all day. When they went home Sam still had no idea what was going on. Gabe had hardly spoken to him all day. When he asked Dean his brother didn’t know either and said Gabe had always been a weird kid anyway.

The next day, during their last period of class, Gabe put the little square paper on Sam’s desk. It was worn around the corners from Gabe messing with it and it had pen and marker lines all over it. He was bright red and wasn’t even looking in Sam's direction and clearly trying not to run away. Worried, Sam unfolded the paper. His heart was pounding like he’d just been running around playing cops and robbers with Ruby and Becky on the playground. Once he opened it he had to read the note a few times to be sure he was reading it right. It read:

_do you like me?_

_yes no_

Sam felt his face heat up. He’d never really thought about it before. Never too hard anyway. All the other boys were talking about girls and how pretty they were. But he didn’t care too much. He never talked about it because Gabe never did. 

Guess he knew why now.

Smiling, face still red, Sam circled yes and added a tiny heart next to it, knowing Gabe would appreciate the silly gesture and would tease him later. He handed it back and the smile Gabe flashed him was one of the most wonderful things Sam had ever seen.

Fifteen years later, Gabriel is proposing to Sam and the note is still tucked away in his wallet. Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about HBA, we're trying.


End file.
